Continuing on from Continuum
by Cort 85
Summary: What happened as a result of the events during Continuum and how will it affect everyone? Sequel to 'Unending Revised' - AU, S/J ship.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is the second story in my series 'All Good Things' and sequel to 'Unending Revised'. Right now I am looking at, at least a total of 4-5 stories for the series, but the further I go into this, the more ideas I get to continue this, so that could expand. So here you go and just to give you a fair warning, it will be at least a week or two before I update (see note at end of chapter) but after that, there will be regular updates. Thanks and I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Prologue

~August 4, 1969~

Lt. Hammond had just arrived home from one of, no definitely, the strangest day of his life. Luckily his superiors never suspected him of helping the four prisoners that had escaped. He really liked the sound of 'General Hammond' and was relieved that this incident wouldn't negatively affect his advancement opportunities.

He was sitting on his couch wondering whether or not those prisoners would make it home when the next thing he knows, someone is banging on his front door.

Getting up and heading to the front door he realized that he had fallen asleep and that it was now dark out. Upon opening the door he was surprised to see a man that had to have been nearing eighty who had a rather intense look on his face.

Chapter 1 – Welcome Home!

~Tok'ra Homeworld, 2008~

While the Tok'ra continued their chanting, Jack O'Neill tried, and failed, to stifle a yawn.

"It's almost over," Daniel said not bothering to glance in Jack's direction, "The crimes they are listing are starting to sound familiar."

"Crimes," Jack repeated, shaking his head as in disbelief, not that it really was disbelief that made him shake his head. One of his best kept secrets was that he did in fact know exactly what they were saying; his shook his head to keep up appearances and because they had just got to a crime that hit a little close to home. The Tok'ra had just briefly mentioned the countless times that he was tortured, killed, and brought back to life to endure more and the mere thought of the matter caused his body to unconsciously shutter.

Even though it had been years since that happened, for someone that had been committing crimes for thousands of years it meant that the Tok'ra wouldn't be chanting for much longer and for that, he was extremely grateful. Jack was pulled out of his thoughts by the sudden silence; the chanting had finally stopped and a Tok'ra had given the order to revive the prisoner.

"The prisoner will step forward," one of the Tok'ra elders said. "Ba'al, the last of the system lords, murderer of untold millions, these will be your last words: speak."

Taking a step forward, Ba'al quickly glanced at the Tok'ra, "I have nothing to say to the Tok'ra," redirecting his gaze, he continued, "However for SG-1 and General Jack O'Neill I do have one last thing to say: You have all made a terrible mistake."

"Yes," Daniel began, "That's what they all say."

The rest of the extraction ceremony continued in almost silence and when it was finally over Cam looked rather disappointed. Thinking back over the ceremony he finally voiced his opinion, "Well, I guess that was worth seeing. Although after the way you were talking I was expecting something more… spectacular."

"No, that's pretty much the extraction ceremony right there… yep," Jack casually said. With a few exchanged glances among themselves, SG-1 and Jack silently agreed that there was nothing more to say and that they were ready to head back to the Stargate. A couple of members of the Tok'ra council would be accompanying them back to the Gate, so checking that they were also ready Jack put on his sunglasses and they all began the trek back.

They all walked in silence for several minutes until Daniel raised a question, "What do you think Ba'al was talking about when he said 'You have all made a terrible mistake'?"

"We shall never know," Teal'c quickly replied.

"You can't obsess about that stuff," Cam said, hoping that it would end the conversation.

After a brief moment and with a slight nod, Daniel agreed, "Yea, I guess you're right." By this point they had reached the clearing with the Gate and Daniel made his way towards the DHD to dial Earth.

"So, who's up for lunch when we get back?" Jack asked while everyone was standing around, "I'm buying." With the added comment they all quickly nodded in agreement as Daniel finished dialing.

"General O'Neill," one of the Tok'ra interrupted, "If it's not inconvenient I would like to accompany you all back to Stargate Command, there are a few matters that it would be prudent for us to discuss," he finished with the metallic voice that all Tok'ra, and Goa'uld, have.

"Sure, why not," Jack agreed, "now that ole Bocce is gone I find myself in a rather good mood."

The two Tok'ra managed to exchange a quick glance, despite their lowered hoods, before it was time to depart through the gate and in the next moment SG-1, Jack O'Neill, and the visiting Tok'ra were all standing on the ramp in the Gate room at Stargate Command.

"Welcome home SG-1!"

"General Hammond?" Sam said, pleasantly surprised.

"George, to what do we owe the honor?" Jack asked, still quite obviously in a good mood, while making his way down the ramp. They all then proceeded to make their way out of the Gate room and up to the briefing room, handing off their weapons along the way.

A few minutes later SG-1, the visiting Tok'ra, and Generals Hammond, O'Neill, and Landry were all sitting around the briefing room table.

"So, back to my original question…" Jack casually mentioned.

"Well," Hammond began, "I just had to hear for myself that Ba'al is really dead and that all of the System Lords are finally gone."

"Yep, he's finally gone," Jack said leaning back in his chair. "We went, they had the extraction ceremony, Ba'al died, and we came home."

"Jack, I wouldn't have thought it possible, but I do believe you have set a new record for the quickest debriefing," Hammond commented, obviously amused with the situation.

"As succinct as that was it still fails to explain why a Tok'ra has accompanied you back," Landry posed, bringing everyone's attention to their guest.

"Good question, would like to know the answer to that one myself," Jack said, now waiting for the Tok'ra to speak up.

"Well," the Tok'ra began, reaching inside his robes momentarily while continuing to speak when his voice suddenly changed to that of the host, "The explanation for that could take a while, and I don't think Jack is in the mood to sit around and chat when we could be going out for that lunch he promised to buy."

When he finished speaking, everyone at the table was exchanging hurried looks with each other. They all recognized the voice, but it had been so long since they heard it that they doubted that it could really be true.

"Come on Jack, you didn't think that we would forget that little comment did you?" the Tok'ra asked, sounding slightly amused, as he raised his head and finally pulled back his hood revealing his identity to everyone.

Around the table there were a few gasps, but for the most part everyone just sat there slack-jawed, unable to form any words as they looked upon the face of a man they knew to be dead.

After several long minutes Sam was the first to speak up, and all she could manage to say was, "Dad?"

Standing up, and walking over to where she was seated Jacob managed to say, "It's really me kiddo," before he was engulfed by Sam in a hug that threatened to cut off his supply of oxygen.

TBC

I know it's on the shorter side – but there you go. Don't worry, I have a really thought out explanation (at least I think it's pretty well thought out, you will be the final judge on that) as to Jacob's appearance, but it will take a while to get through all of it. I have a lot of this story outlined, but I am also looking for feedback on aspects of what you would like to read more of. I will do my best to incorporate as much of what you are looking for as I can (after all, you are probably more likely to continue reading if I do). This story will mostly be Jacob centered to start with, but will slowly get to more Sam/Jack ship as it continues. So please leave me a review (I will always respond to any that are given) and let me know what you think, Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi all, so sorry for the long delay in updating. First I got a big increase in my workload for my job that has taken a lot of my free time and then my laptop crashed… suffice it to say real life has been throwing me a few curve balls. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, and marked the story for alert and/or as a favorite – it means a lot to me and I really appreciate the support.**

**For the anonymous reviews that I couldn't reply to:**

**Andy – I am primarily a S/J ship writer, but when the stories are complete I will post a ship-free version for those that don't want to read that. They may not make as much sense or flow quite as well but I will do what I can to make it work.**

**dp – Thanks!**

**KJ – Thank you! Jacob is one of my favorite characters and I have ulterior motives for bringing him back other than just having the opportunity to ;)**

**stitch – Thanks, I'll take all the luck I can get.**

**And for antares04, ALIMOO1971, iwrite4fun, & Entilzha – Thanks again for the reviews!**

**Alright here is the next chapter… I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 2 – Questions Answered

"Jacob, as good as it is too see you again…" Hammond said, breaking the silence that had come over the briefing room.

"You need to have me checked out to make sure I am who I say I am," Jacob finished for him, having already expected this to come up.

"Yes," Landry confirmed, "And General O'Neill and SG-1 also need their post mission check up," he finished eyeing Jack.

"Alright, alright, I'll even get mine done first," Jack relented, tossing his hands up. "Probably easier for everyone if I do anyways," he finished, knowing how much he hated waiting and how much the infirmary staff hated it even more; the sooner they could get him out of there, the happier they all were.

Jack was in the infirmary and finished with the check up in record time. On his way out he saw that Carter was mindlessly going through the motions and that the wheels were turning in her mind still processing the days' events, and figured that now was as good a time as any to see how Jacob was doing.

It didn't take long to figure out which room he was in and upon entering Jack was pleased to find Jacob sitting there alone.

"Jack," Jacob started to say before Jack raised a hand to cut him off.

"Sam's fine; still in a bit of shock and trying to make sense of everything, but fine. What I want to know is how you are doing?"

"I'm fine," he quickly replied, "Better than fine actually, now that I'm back," Jacob finished with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

At seeing this Jack simply crossed his arms and raised his eyebrows, not really believing what he just heard.

"What?" Jacob questioned, not trusting himself to look Jack in the eyes.

"Come on Jacob, you don't have to put up a front with me: it's not working anyways," Jack said with a slight smirk and then took a seat in an empty chair. "It can't have been easy loosing Selmac and then shutting yourself off from everyone and everything you've known for the last, what… almost three years."

All Jacob could do was sit there and stare at the man in front of him. It took his years of military training to keep his jaw from dropping but even that wasn't enough to keep the shock from showing on his face.

"Yea, just over three years," Jacob numbly replied realizing there was no way to avoid this conversation with Jack, especially if he already figured that much out.

"Alright, I had figured as much," Jack said, pausing momentarily to collect his thoughts before continuing. "Why don't I tell you what I've got figured out and then we can continue from there?"

There was no audible reply so Jack took the silence as an indicator to continue. "Over three years ago when you 'died' you knew enough about the events in advance to allow Selmac to go ahead and make the sacrifice to save your life. But in order to preserve future events you had to make it appear as though you had died as well. From that time you have been hiding out on some unoccupied world living a quite life so as to not interfere with, well anything."

Jacob was about to say something when Jack help up his hand, "Since you are coming back now it means that whatever your source was, didn't have knowledge beyond Ba'al's execution."

"So when he made the comment about us making a terrible mistake something was supposed to have happened to change the situation, and at least in one time line it did happen, which means that we are now in yet another altered timeline where that 'something' was stopped and in which you were given the opportunity to live."

"So, am I close?" Jack finished looking rather pleased with himself.

"Umm, yea," Jacob said in a state of shock. He thought he would have a hard time relaying his story and getting everyone to believe it and now, before he even had a chance to tell any of it someone had figured pretty much figured out the major bullet points. He wasn't sure if the shock was from that someone figured it out, that that someone was Jack, or from some combination of the two. One thing was for sure, and that was that the man in front of him never failed to surprise him.

"When did you figure this out?" Jacob questioned, truly interested in his answer.

"Well, once you revealed your identity at the briefing room table my mind immediately started trying to work out the 'how?' of the situation and I guess one of the biggest clues was when your voice switched: you made a slight movement with your hand but there was no bowing of your head or flashing eyes to indicate a change of control. I'm guessing that concealed in your robes is one of our voice imitators that we use when training new recruits," Jack finished, looking to Jacob for confirmation.

"Yes, there is one," Jacob replied looking to see if Jack was going to continue.

"With that as the most likely explanation I just started filling in the blanks using my previous experiences for what was likely possible. My personal history with Ba'al, which I would rather not think about at all, altering time like when SG-1 went back to 1969 and when we were shipped a ZPM and five thousand year old video camera from Egypt a few years ago, and well a few others I'm sure but those were the main ones that I was using."

"Anyways, I hadn't really put it all in to one cohesive thought until I brought it up with you but it all made sense," Jack finished, acting as though anyone could have figured it out.

Laughing to himself Jacob stood up and approached Jack, "Only you could figure all of that so quickly and then dismiss it just as quickly as being nothing. It's no wonder they've already made you a Major General," Jacob finished, tossing an arm over the other man's shoulder giving it a quick squeeze. "Now what do you say we head out of here and have that debriefing so you can buy lunch. It's a god thing you offered too since I no longer have any money."

"Yea, thanks for the reminder!" Jack quickly shot back. "Well, by now I'm sure the doctor has already told Hank and George that you are Jacob Carter… and well only Jacob Carter so I imagine that they will be wanting an explanation," he finished, getting back on track.

By the time they reached the briefing room everyone else had already assembled and were quietly talking amongst themselves. Jack made his way to an empty chair while Jacob stood at the end of the table waiting for everyone to quite down.

"I'm sure that by now all of you have heard that I am no longer host to Selmac," Jacob started. "A lot has happened and the best way for me to lead into everything is for me to show you a letter…" Jacob trailed off and couldn't help himself from looking to his old friend.

"Is that…" was all George could say before Jacob nodded his confirmation.

"Jacob, would you like me to read that for you?" Jack questioned, knowing that this was already difficult enough for him, especially since he had just gone over it with him a few minutes before.

Jack stood, reached out for the letter, and began reading it aloud before Jacob could voice a single warning that he had for Jack.

_Major Genera Jacob Carter & Selmac of the Tok'ra,_

_You should have received this letter shortly after your blending and subsequent return through the Gate. I will tell you now that Major General George Hammond knows nothing about the contents of this letter; he was merely a way for it to be delivered. For the time being, it would be best for you to ask him nothing more than how long he has had it in his possession. General Hammond's answer and your years of friendship will have to be enough to convince you that this letter is genuine. _

_You two are only just beginning to embark on a journey that will enrich both of your lives, but it will not continue for as long as you might expect. A time will come, years from now, when Selmac will have a choice to make and the choice should be the same as Jolinar. _

_General Carter, you will be opposed to that choice, but know that you will have the knowledge needed to complete the objective: have faith in your knowledge and trust yourself to figure out what is needed. _

_After the task is completed, you will have no more than two weeks to set your affairs in order so that everyone believes you to have died. You need only allow yourself to act as though you really are dying and will never be able to see or speak to them again, for if you do not then you may never again get the opportunity. _

_After this is done, you will need to go to P4X-347 and quietly live there for the next several years. At some point before your final departure from the SGC, you will need to, discreetly, acquire a voice imitator that is used for training new recruits, make sure that it is not discovered by anyone, and take it with you to your new home._

_I realize that this is all rather cryptic, but you need to do your best to forget about all of this until the time comes. If, or rather when, you do finally get to P4X-347 all will be explained, but until then I need you believe in your friendship with General Hammond and to never let anyone else know of the existence of this letter or of any of its contents._

_Until then,_

_A Friend_

When Jack finished he handed the letter back and sat back down. Jacob quietly accepted it while the others were processing what they had just heard.

TBC

Ok, there you have it. Initially I was planning on making the letter a short chapter by itself but it's been a lot longer than the few weeks I initially thought it would be before posting so I figured the least I could do was to go ahead and include it. I will be sure to update this story weekly, and that's not to say that reviews can't inspire me to write and post quicker ;) So please leave a review and let me know what you think – Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Again, thanks so much for the continued reviews and support. This chapter is a little shorter than I had anticipated but I reached a good point for a chapter break so… Anyways, still no S/J in this chapter, but that will be coming soon enough (the whole reason for this part of the series is for a S/J ship event, so have no fear there is absolutely no way I will forget about it) so just bear with me a little longer and I hope that you enjoy everything leading up to it.

Thank you ALIMOO1971, killerbc, Entilzha, elleelle, frogflute2, & sn855850 for the reviews last chapter :)

Chapter 3 – 'A Friend' Revealed

General O'Neill exchanged a quick look with General Landry to make sure that he didn't mind him taking the lead on this. Sure, he was the director of Homeworld Command but it was Landry's base and he didn't want to go around and step on toes. He received a slight nod from Landry who immediately recognized the reason for the look, and appreciated the gesture even if it was just a formality.

"Ok, folks," Jack said getting everyone's attention, "I said lunch was on me today, but in light of recent events I think it would be best if we didn't dine out. So with that in mind let's meet at my place in an hour and a half for a cook out. Use the time to wrap up anything you had planned for the rest of the day and then I expect to see you all again in no more than an hour and a half," he finished looking directly at Carter, knowing she would be the only one to push the time limit.

Recognizing the dismissal, everyone stood and made their way out of the briefing room. By an unspoken understanding, all current and former generals made their way to Landry's office.

Jack, Jacob, and Hammond all took various seats in the office while Landry made his way around to the other side of the desk to his chair.

"George," Jacob began, "It's probably best if you began since it all began with that letter you gave me years ago after I became host to Selmac."

"On August 4, 1969," Hammond started to say when he was cut off.

"The day that SG-1 travelled back in time?" Jack quickly questioned.

"Yes, Jack," he replied looking rather amused, "And I would have said that had I not been interrupted." George knew that he should have been at least a little surprised that Jack immediately recognized the date, but something was telling him that by the time the day was over that this wouldn't even begin to compare to what was in store.

~~~ 1969 ~~~

"G… George Hammond?" the old man asked. With a nod from Hammond the man continued, "It's good to see you sir."

Looking the man over quickly, Hammond wearily replied, "If you say so. Is there something I can help you with?"

"This could take a while, mind if I come in?"

Hammond stepped aside and made a motion for the man to enter. Under normal circumstances he wouldn't have been so agreeable, but the day had been anything but normal and he wasn't in the mood to stand at his front door and have what could be a long conversation. His thoughts were still wondering as he took a seat and he couldn't help but wonder if this day was ever going to end.

"Long day?" his visitor asked, almost as if he could his mind.

"You have no idea," Hammond said shaking his head. "Now, what can I can I help you with?"

"Yes I do," was the short and confident reply he received.

"I'm sorry… what?" Hammond asked, becoming even more confused.

"You said 'you have no idea' when I asked if you've had a long day and I do know. In fact I know exactly what kind of day you've had."

~~~ 2008 ~~~

"Over the course of the next thirty minutes he me a recap of the day's events touching on every notable event as if he had been there watching it unfold."

As Hammond was getting ready to continue, Jack sat up a little straighter in his chair, looking like he wanted to say something. Noticing that everyone's attention was on him, Jack settled back into his seat indicating that, for once, he would keep his mouth shut.

"Well," Hammond continued, "I never did get a name for him, but once he finished with the recap of my day he simply asked that I deliver a letter to Jacob Carter after he returned from his first trip through the 'Doorway to Heaven'. He then simply stood up and excused himself thanking for me for my time," he finished with a look of nostalgia.

"Thank you George," Jacob interjected. "I was going to pick up the story from there, but it looks like Jack has something to add.

"Well, if I'm not mistaken," Jack began, shifting in his seat, "Your mystery visitor was Cameron Mitchell."

"A few years ago after SG-1 joked around with him about our mission to 1969; I took pity on him and gave him the real story. I think he was more surprised that there was a mission report that he hadn't read more than the fact that we travelled back in time," Jack finished with a smile.

"Well, I'll be damned Jack, you've figured out most of what happened with almost nothing to go on," Jacob said laughing to himself while the others were trying to figure out had Jack had reached that conclusion.

Jacob quickly informed Hammond and Landry about the earlier conclusions Jack had come to before turning the floor back over to Jack so that he could explain this one.

"It wasn't really all that hard to figure out since there were only four choices to begin with; it happened while we were off-world for Ba'al's extraction ceremony and because of the details in the letter and the fact that Hammond had the letter, means that it had to have come from a male member of the SGC and the only ones that were there were Daniel, Teal'c, Mitchell, and myself. Teal'c, visibly, ages slower than the rest of us, so you would have recognized him immediately from the events earlier in the day," Jack said looking at Hammond.

"And as for Daniel and myself, you may not have recognized us immediately but after nearly forty years I would have expected you to pick up on the resemblance of the older man to our younger selves, which just leaves Mitchell."

Pausing momentarily, he continued, "Not only does it explain why you never recognized him, it also explains all of the details that he gave regarding previous events at the SGC. Seriously, I never seen one man read, and damn near memorize so many old mission reports," Jack finished, shaking his head.

TBC

Ok, I hope I fleshed out that last part enough and that nobody had trouble following it… please just let me know. Reviews are always welcomed and appreciated – Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Alright, I know I said I would try for weekly updates – obviously I'm a little behind on that. This is a pretty short chapter, but the next is already fully outlined and I'm in the process of writing/typing it up now… so in about a day, two tops, I will post again. From there I will do my best to keep with weekly updates.

Thanks to ALIMOO1971, Vinividivinci, Entilzha, & DeniseM for the reviews last chapter!

Chapter 4

"Nicely done Jack, it was Cameron Mitchell," Jacob said pausing to look at the clock on the wall. "Alright, there isn't much time to spare before the cook out at Jack's so I'll quickly fill you in on as much of it as I can before then," and over the next twenty minutes he did just that; briefly going over the last three years and the events that lead to Cameron Mitchell being in the past.

* * *

"Well, I've got to grab a few things at the grocery store before everyone shows up at my place so I'll see everyone there," Jack said standing up to make his way to the door, as soon as Jacob had wrapped things up.

"Jack, walk with me to Sam's lab," Jacob said, not leaving any room for discussion.

A few minutes later Jack and Jacob found themselves alone in the gray hallways of the SGC waiting for the elevator. In the few moments it took for the elevator to come down a few floors, Jacob looked over Jack with an appraising eye.

"What?" Jack abruptly questioned, breaking the silence.

"I didn't say a word," Jacob replied looking a little too innocent.

"Yea, but I can tell you want to, so what is it?"

"Well, you do realize that, probably sooner rather than later, someone else will take a look at the letter I received and…" Jacob drew it out, hoping to be able to watch Jack squirm a little bit.

"Yea, you know, would it have killed you to give me a little warning about that," he replied ever so slightly shifting the weight on his feet.

"Hey, don't try to put this back on me, I didn't ask you to read it for me and then when you did grab it I tried to say something to you but was cut off by you reading it aloud."

"Come on Jake, it was written in Goa'uld! At this rate I'll be lucky to still have a few of my secrets left by the end of the day," Jack finished, tossing his hands up in mock frustration.

Jacob had just started laughing to himself when they finally found themselves just outside of Carter's lab. "Alright, well I'll see you a little later. Thanks for walking with me."

"Anytime dad," Jack replied walking back down the hallway, hands shoved in his pockets. They had said all that needed to be said, for the moment, and it was time for Jacob to catch up with his daughter.

* * *

Jacob stood in the doorway for a moment, silently observing Sam and simply pleased that he was able to do so again. Most would have believed her to be hard at work on something if they had observed her at this moment, but Jacob was happy to be able to say that he finally knew her better than most and could tell that while she was going through the motions of looking busy, that her mind was somewhere else entirely.

"Hey kiddo!"

At the sound of her father's voice Sam's head immediately shot up and in an instant she was across her lab and in his arms for a fierce hug. For a few minutes both of them simply stood there and enjoyed the moment for what it was worth.

"Sammie, as much as I'm enjoying this we do have a cook out to get to," Jacob said finally breaking the silence. "How about giving your old man a ride… well, how about after I grab a quick shower and a change of clothes."

Sam did her best to contain her laughter as she responded, "Oh, I insist on that," at which point Jacob started laughing too.

"If I never have to see or wear these clothes again it will be too soon."

"While you're getting that shower, I'll shut everything down in here and meet you at the elevator in ten."

Jacob turned to leave but as he did Sam gave him another quick hug and mumbled into his neck, "It's great to see you dad, I've really missed you."

"I missed you to Sam," Jacob said before finally departing her lab for his long overdue shower.

TBC (very, very soon)

Again, a short chapter but I hope you enjoyed it :) Reviews always welcomed and appreciated and thanks for sticking with me (I really do appreciate that)! If anyone should have any suggestions I'm always open to incorporating anything that I can so please feel free to share.


End file.
